At present, most alternating current switches in the market are mechanical type key switches which needs to be pulled manually so as to implement switching on and off of a control circuit; the mechanical type key switches have many inconveniences on operation; moreover, the quality and service lives of the switches cannot be guaranteed; meanwhile, the mechanical type key switches also have problems such as mechanical wear and sparks occurred during switching on and off, and the like, and are not applicable to certain occasions such as inflammable, explosive and coal gas leaking rooms, etc. In this case, electronic type switches such as touch switches, voice operated switches and vibroswitchs which do not cause dangerous situations such as sparks during the on and off process are produced. However, the existing popular electronic touch switches can only be used for controlling filament lamps usually due to high power consumption thereof. Moreover, the existing popular electronic touch switches cannot control inductance type fluorescent lamps, low power consumption (usually the power is less than 5 W) LED (Light Emitting Diode) lamps and inductance type loads thereof (such as a low power consumption motor). Meanwhile, multi-circuit control cannot be implemented on one switch box of the existing electronic switch; moreover, the touch method of the existing electronic switch is metal contact which is lack of sense of safety. All the touch switches in the prior art only have single-point on-off control function, which has many inconveniences on application. The electronic switches at present do not have the output detection function generally, are easy to cause danger while outputting over-voltage and over-load, and have hidden safety troubles.